The Best Pairing
by Kokkoro no Ookami
Summary: Something I made 1 year ago. Felt like posting it.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, because if I did Winry would have died instead of Maes Hughes in that episode of the anime. (Yells) WHY GOD! WHY DID THEY HAVE TO GO AND KILL OFF HUGHES! DAMN YOU PEOPLE! (Makes a chimera to attack the FMA anime and manga-ka).**

**TC: It couldn't be helped, he learned too much for his own good, right Gluttony?**

**Gluttony: (whining) He probably would have tasted good too.**

**TC: (motherly tone) Of course he would he would have Gluttony.**

**K-kun: o o; Oooookayyy, I'm gonna go find Ed and we're gonna start the fanfic without you two. **

**Gluttony and TC: NOOOOOOOOO! **

**Gluttony: …….Can I eat her yet**

**TC: NO!**

**K-kun: --; see what I have to go through everyday?**

**Ed: (just came in) Just start the damn fic.**

**K-kun: Oh yeah, one more thing, the main characters of this are me and TC, the lovely authoresses, Ed and Al, Roy (squeals), and probably all of the Homunculi, oh, and the Homunculi/Chimera TC and I made up named Gravity. He's only called that because, when it comes to gravity, TC and me don't seem to have good luck.**

**A/N: I made this 1 ½ years ago, you gotta wonder how I got off of the Roy/Ed fandom so fast. I also made it as an idea me and a friend of mine had, I just never got around to finishing it.**

It had started out as an ordinary day; TC had come over to Moko-pi's house for a visit and to talk about random things, mainly FMA. Today's topic though had to do with FMA, but it had to do with something the only a fan could make up. "Roy and Ed is a way better couple than, ew, Wrath and Envy, I mean, whoever thought that couple up had to have been on something." Moko-pi said with disgust in her voice. "What makes you think that a pairing between a 29 year-old man and a 16 year-old boy is a good idea either?" TC shot back, a little bit of anger coming out. "Because it is, and if you don't agree with it I will not hesitate to use Alchemy on your ass!" said the short tempered Moko-pi, she has a temper that could only be rivaled by two anime characters, one being her favorite alchemist and her reason and current topic, Edward Elric. "I'm NOT going to agree and if you're going to use alchemy then I will too!" and with that she drew a transmutation circle on the floor and proceeded to attack Moko-pi with a large spike that came out of, or was, Moko-pi's floor. "ARRRRRRRGH! THAT'S IT! YOU HURT MY CLEAN FLOOR, YOU'RE GONNA PAY!" With that said Moko-pi launched into an alchemic attack, surprisingly, without a transmutation circle. "How'd you learn to do that!?" TC asked, extremely surprised. "I found a teacher who said they'd train me!" Moko-pi said happily with a smirk. "YOU WENT TO MRS. IZUMI DIDN'T YOU?" TC shouted angrily at Moko-pi. "Nuh-uh, I went to the geek down the block, and the library!" Moko-pi said. And with that said they launched attacks at each other for several hours, TC still pissed off greatly.

Later that evening, after Moko-pi and TC had blew some steam off fighting and afterwards took a nap (TC had come over at around 10 in the morning when this began) and ate dinner they were deciding what to do next since Moko-pi had killed her PS2 and TC didn't feel like carrying hers over there, bad idea too since she got stuck staying over at Moko-pi's because it was so late in the evening, and neither felt like using alchemy. "Oh man, if I don't find something to do soon I'm going to die!" Moko-pi whined for the sixteenth time that evening. "Well we could always go back to our argument from this morning." TC said with a sigh, she didn't want to go back to that conversation since they would fight again, but they were running out of options. "True, we could do that, but there is something else we could do." Moko-pi said with an evil smirk. "And what's that?" TC said a bit warily. "We could…." Moko-pi started "'We could' what?" TC asked. "PROVE WHICH COUPLE"S BETTER OF COURSE!" Moko-pi yelled happily. "Good idea, but how?" TC asked. "Simple, we go wake up Gravity and get him to take us to where they are!" Moko-pi said as if were it as easy as an E-rated game. "Moko-pi, are you sure that's a good idea?" TC said, a sweat drop forming on the back of her head. "Of course I'm sure, why?" Moko-pi asked, confused. "Well, don't you remember the last time you woke him up?" TC asked, knowing the answer. "No, I don't remember really, was it that bad?" Moko-pi asked, even more confused. "Yes it was bad! He almost KILLED YOU!" TC said, annoyed. "OH! So that's why the only thing I remember from that day was a blast of fire!" Moko-pi said, slightly happy yet worried that she knew.

"Yes, so, are you going to try again?" TC asked with worry.

Moko gave a grin. "Of course. Now onward!" and with that she walked to the room labeled 'Gravity'.

TC sweat dropped. "Oh boy, this won't end well." And she followed Moko anyway

A little about Gravity; He was a homunculi created by Moko a year ago to fulfill her yaoi love, yeah, he's gay. He stands at about 5'9 and appears to be 17 or 18, the same age as Moko and TC, he has Platinum blond hair with red streaks in a choppy fashion, and he has purple eyes, he's also currently in a peaceful sleep.

You see, Gravity does not have an unlimited supply of energy like his brethren, because he's half human still, so technically he's a chimera. His power is also a very surprising one, he can dimension hop and world hop, but this takes energy from him, hence the sleeping.

The sleep did not last long though before Moko came into the room. "GRAVITY! I need your help!" She loudly exclaimed.

"Master! Can't you leave me alone for 5 minutes!?" He asked annoyed.

"Nope!"

-sigh-"I figured as much."

TC came in came. "No explosion? Darn."

Moko and Gravity -sweat drop- "So, what do you need me for Moko?" He only referred to her as master whenever he was annoyed.

Moko and TC then explained their story to Gravity, and then Moko's plan.

When they were finished Gravity was thinking. "Hmmm…On one hand you woke me up, on the other I wanted to know that too…Okay! I'll help!"

Moko and TC squealed at that. "YAY!"

Moko stopped squealing to get ready, and to get something other than nightclothes on; TC did the same as Gravity attended to his own business.

Once they had gathered all of their supplies (three backpacks), Moko and Gravity readied the sacrifice, which was a corpse Gravity 'found'. Moko and TC didn't even bother to ask anymore.

"Alright, you ready?" Gravity asked once the gate had appeared and opened, accepting the offering.

Moko and TC nodded. "Yeah!"

"Good, because there's no turning back now!" And he pushed Moko and TC into The Gate, jumping in himself afterwards.

"AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" This went on for about five minutes until the three hit a hard surface.

"Itaiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!" Moko exclaimed, painfully. "Where are we? And I mean the location, not the dimension."

Gravity stayed where he was, seeing as how he was still exhausted. "Damn. First my boyfriend bangs me into the mattress then I have to dimension hop. Thank god I had that corpse handy."

Moko looked at him. "You still haven't told me your boyfriends name. Is it because I know him?" She asked slyly.

He became flustered. "Um…ahhhh…CRAP!"

As he tried to avoid Moko's questions, TC looked around trying to figure out where they were. As she walked around the place she found half of a helmet lying there with numbers in it, very familiar numbers in fact…

"Um, guys, I know where we are." TC said frightened.

Moko and Gravity stopped their conversations. (much to Gravity's relief) "Really? Where?" they both asked.

TC mumbled something, still holding the helmet.

"Um, TC? Watcha holding? And could you repeat what you said, I didn't hear."

"We're in Lab 5." She said, her eyes wide and freaked out. She also dropped the piece of the helmet, which revealed the number 48 and half an Orobouros.

"Oh…shit…" Moko and Gravity said together.

"…"

A pause amongst the three.

"…OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! WE'RE GONNA DIE!" They all freaked.

This went on for about 30 minutes. They had all become exhausted and had worn their voices out by then anyway.

"So what…do we do?" Moko asked, regaining her voice.

"We get out of course!" TC said.

"But how, didn't they put guards around this place? And what about the Chimera?" Gravity asked.

Moko thought about this. "Well, the guards aren't really a major problem, it's the chimera I'm worried about." TC and Moko looked at Gravity in sudden realization.

"What?" He asked, once he realized they were staring at him.

"YOU'RE A CHIMERA! DO SOMETHING!" They yelled at him.

"WHAT ABOUT YOU TWO? YOU'RE ALCHEMISTS!" He yelled back.

"…Oh yeah." Gravity fell, anime style.

So with the combined efforts of a Homunculi/Chimera hybrid (?), an alchemist who doesn't have to use a transmutation circle and one that does, they got out of Lab 5 in less than 10 minutes.

"Wow, didn't think that would be so quick." Moko said to her companions.

"Yeah…but we're tired." Gravity and TC whined.

"I am too, we'll go to an inn tonight and find the Hagane and the Taisa tomorrow."

"Okay!"

And with that said the three headed to the nearest inn to sleep.

**K-kun: Well how was it?**

**Ed: God, what were you on when you started this?**

**K-kun: Well, it all started when me and my friend chibialchemist3 were having a debate over who's the better pairing, this was back when I LOVED Roy/Ed and Roy was my favorite character.**

**Ed: ROY WAS!?**

**K-kun: -sipping orange pekoe tea- Yup, and I hated Al.**

**Al: You did? –teary eyed, this is the human one after all-**

**K-kun: Not now! But I used to!**

**Al: -sniff- okay.**

**Ed: -grumble- Just review the damn thing.**


End file.
